Vanilla and Cinnamon
by Tigris T Draconis
Summary: A massage allows two 'enemies' what they need to relax. Mild HPLM slash. Rated T to be safe. Don't like, don't read. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own it. –sniffle- I own copies of the books, and that is all. I make no money off of this whatsoever, (Which is why I'm broke…) therefore I am not good prey for lawyers. Don't think they want lint from my pockets.

**A/N**: This will be my first UPLOADED story, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be aware this is me playing with my writing style. ON TO THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Vanilla And Cinnamon**

Gentle hands running up and down his back. Slowly, tenderly kneading knotted muscles. Knotted from the stress of being the savior. The next Merlin of the wizarding world. The bloody fucking epitome of light. He sighed.

Tensions. Tensions overwhelming the body under him. "Harry, let it go. You're with me now. You don't have to be who they expect." He murmured, loosening and undoing a particularly vicious knot. A pleasured hiss of release beneath him.

Release. Sweet reprieve from that aching knot right between his shoulder blades. An inarticulate hiss escaped as he arched into his captor's touch. But he was a willing captive. "I know that L-L-LUCIUS!" It came out as a breathy, hissing scream as the other man released the master lock to the knots in his back. Lying there. Breathing erratic. Relaxed to the verge of sleep.

A fiendish grin. Hands continuing to chase down the smallest knots in the boy's back. He knew he'd undone the worst, but he wanted the other completely loose and relaxed. "Did you like that, then?" He purred. A slight moan. A feverish nod.

"Damn it Lucius, you know that felt good." A hoarsely whispered reply, "You try being on the receiving end of one of your massages."

Limp body beneath his hands. Yes, Lucius had succeeded in his greatest goal concerning the boy-who-lived. He had turned the other into an over-cooked noodle. "Hm. Perhaps if there were two of me, I could do, but as there aren't, I'll settle for seeing your reaction." He smirked, slowing his hands until they were barely moving, and eventually stopped.

He groaned. "Bastard." Mumbled reply, low and tired. Emerald eyes hazy with exhaustion, gratitude, and a sense of freedom, freedom from his mask.

A low chuckle, echoing in the quiet room. "Not quite so much as the rest of the world would like to think…" Lucius purred back, slipping his hands off of Harry's back and toweling them with a warm towel. With a slight sigh, the older man perched on the edge of the rather wide massage table Harry was lying on.

Harry absently watched Lucius as the older man leant over him to splash some vanilla-scented oil on his hands. Harry smiled softly, inhaling deeply through his nose.

Lucius smirked at the younger man's reaction. He knew vanilla was the other's favorite scent. "Smell something you like, Potter?" he asked smoothly, slowly trailing the oil down Harry's back. Gently but firmly he robbed the oil into the other's back, so that he might have vanilla with him wherever he went.

"Use cinnamon too. It's not good without cinnamon." Came a relaxed whisper. Harry knew that cinnamon was Lucius' favorite scent, as he said so often enough, claming Harry smelled like it constantly. Harry claimed Lucius smelt like vanilla, so they were even.

"As you wish." Came the answering murmur, as it forever had, every time they played this game of scents and sensation. Lucius nearly purred, as he uncorked the bottle of cinnamon oil. _He _never wore it, as it hardly fit him, but it fit Harry like a glove. Impulsive, passionate, complex, but simple.

Half-smile. Eyes closing, nose sniffing the heavenly mix of scents in the air. "Smells perfect." Harry whispered.

"Indeed it does." Meaningless words, really. But they were tradition. They both knew what came next. "Move over, Potter." Lucius purred, as their tradition demanded.

Without a word, Harry shifted over, allowing Lucius room to lie down. A half smile and a cool body beside his warm one. A flick of Lucius's wand and blankets positioning themselves over and under.

A gentle, warm kiss, a yawn, and emerald eyes closed to his view. Return the kiss, dampen the lights, curl closer, go to sleep. "Goodnight, Potter."

* * *

Fin 

**A/N:** Reviews are muchly appriciated. Even if you thought it was so-so, let me know so I know what to fix!


End file.
